These Boots Are Made For Stalking
by onedeefan
Summary: THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO MY VERSION OF BOYS R US! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO LISI HARRISON! ENJOYY!
1. Preface

**So, Who wanted a sequel?!?! Haha, told you I would write one! Okay, this is just the plot! But, that's how all good stories start, right? ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO LISI HARRISON!!**

**BOOTS FOR STALKING AND WALKING!**

**Massie Block- **Her plan worked. She can have Derrick if she wants him, at least she thinks. She didn't answer him. Did she ruin everything? And what happens when a new (or should we say OLD) soccer boy starts flirting with her, and the boys go back to Briarwood? And what happens when things go pretty far between a certain 2 at her Halloween party?

**Claire Lyons- **Loving life as Massie's beta, but what happens when Alicia tries to take her spot? And she and Cam start fighting more than normal, could it be over or can they get through this? And she is shocked when a certain two people go pretty far at Massie's party...

**Alicia Rivera- **Okay, Claire is the beta, well that needs to stop. NOW! She is back with Massie, and showing her that she is more amazing than Claire, that beta spot will be hers. Also, Alicia is shocked at what happens at Massie's party...and so is Josh.

**Kristen Gregory- **She and Dune are perfect for each other. More than perfect. At least she thinks. 8th Grade is getting harder than she wanted, and she is starting to think that being that involved with someone in the 8th Grade is too serious. She is young right? Well, she knows Dune believes that he is young and can play around. Kristen is even more over whelmed when she finds out about the Halloween party...

**Dylan Marvil- **Still out wants in. At least that is what everyone thinks. Secretly she is the closest to Massie at this point. She and Chris are better than ever. Right now Dylan is loving life, well, until the party...

**THE CLIQUE THE ONLY THING HARDER THAN GETTING IN, IS STAYING IN!**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. LOVE YOU ALL. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**

**Derrick and Edward Lover**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

AUTHOR'S NOTE, AUTHOR'S NOTE! AUTHOR'S NOTE, AUTHOR'S NOTE! AUTHOR'S NOTE, AUTHOR'S NOTE! AUTHOR'S NOTE, AUTHOR'S NOTE!

HEY!

So, I know I said I was going to finish this story, and some how I didn't! So, this is what I am asking..

DO YOU WANT ME TO WRITE THE REST OF THE STORY? SHOULD I FINISH OR NOT?

Your opinions are very important to me, so please please please! respond and tell me!

xxoooxxxooo,

Derrick and Edward Lover


	3. Chapter 1

Hey, Everyone! The decision has been made! I am going to finish TBAMFS! I hope you all enjoy it!

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

xoxo,

DerrickandEdwardLover

Block Estate

I-Pad

Sunday, October 18th

3:53 AM

Dumfounded. That's the word. That's the only word that could express what Claire felt. What the hell had happened? How was Dylan in? How was CHRISABELEY in? She wasn't going to wake Massie up now. BIING! BIGREDHEAD HAS NOW SIGNED IN! Dylan was online? Claire had an idea, she knew it was bad. She had done it before, back when she wasn't even part of the PC. Did she want to risk it? Risk everything to find out what was going on? Yes. So, Claire did the unthinkable. She logged out of herself, and signed in as Massikur. Then, she decided she would let Dylan IM her first. That way, it wouldn't be her starting things. And then, she got the IM she wanted.

BIGREDHEAD: Hey

MASSIKUR: Hey, what's up?

BIGREADHEAD: The girls asleep?

MASSIKUR: If they weren't would i be tlking 2 u?

BIGREADHEAD: point. okay, anyways, how and when are you planning on telling them I am back in?

MASSIKUR: Uhm...woah! someone just woke up, we will talk tomorrow. bye!

MASSIKUR HAD NOW SIGNED OFF!

Hmm...Back in. Dylan was back in? Claire was beyond confused, but she had to sign off if she didn't want to be caught in the middle of a feud again. So, basically, she said nothing wrong, so she had nothing to worry about right?

The Block Estate

I-Pad

Sunday, October 18th

9:53 AM

Massie had woken up about an hour ago, and she has been waiting for the PC to wake up ever since. She has been re-reading the Harry Potter books before the new movie came out, so she was just finishing the third one again. Then, she heard a PING! come from her computer. So, Massie got up, and walked over to the computer to see who was IM-ing her.

SHORTZ4LYFE: hey. i think we need to talk.

MASSIKUR: I think we do too...

SHORTZ4LYFE: when and where can you meet me so we can?

MASSIKUR: uhm. how about SOH at 3? (A/N SOH stands for Slice of Heaven)

SHORTZ4LYFE: k, that sounds good. oh, and i heard you an Abeley were talking again?

MASSIKUR: like I said, we need to talk.

SHORTZ4LYFE: wow Mass, that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside

MASSIKUR: look, the girls are going to be waking up soon, talk to you later Derrick.

SHORTZ4LYFE: yeah, whatever.

SHORTZ4LYFE HAS NOW SIGNED OFF!

Massie hated hurting him, ugh! How had her life gotten so confusing? And! To top it off, she has to sit through double ESP tomorrow, with Derrick and Cam, and Claire. Great. Well, at least she will be getting a new room...And that made Massie's mind wonder. Where will the camera be? They have CoEd ESP now. Where. Will. That. Camera. Be?

The Block Estate

I-Pad

Sunday, October 18th

2:30 PM

Massie was relieved when Claire finally left. She loved Claire like her sister, but all the questions were starting to bug the crap out of her. Claire was questioning her every move! And yes. Claire is the Beta. And yes. She should tell Claire what was going on...but she needed to see how her lunch with Derrick was going to go. Massie started getting butterflies in her stomach. She just got a text from Isaac saying that he was ready, and waiting in the driveway. Well, here goes nothing. Once she sees Derrick she will know who she wants: Derrick or ChrisAbeley. As soon as she sees Derrick her decision would be obvious, she just needs to see him.

HEY HEY HEY! I know it's a short chapter, but hey! it's a chapter right? I hope you enjoy! I WANT AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS BEFORE CHAPTER 2! so, Review!

xxoo,

Derrick and Edward Lover


	4. Chapter 2

Flashback...

Massie was relieved when Claire finally left. She loved Claire like her sister, but all the questions were starting to bug the crap out of her. Claire was questioning her every move! And yes. Claire is the Beta. And yes. She should tell Claire what was going on...but she needed to see how her lunch with Derrick was going to go. Massie started getting butterflies in her stomach. She just got a text from Isaac saying that he was ready, and waiting in the driveway. Well, here goes nothing. Once she sees Derrick she will know who she wants: Derrick or ChrisAbeley. As soon as she sees Derrick her decision would be obvious, she just needs to see him.

Flashback over...

Slice of Heaven Pizzeria

Sunday, October 18th

3:00 PM

Massie was sitting in the booth waiting for Derrick. She was getting more and more anxious every second. What if he ditched her? What if he brings someone with him? The questions wouldn't stop! She didn't even notice when he slid into the booth because she was too busy worrying.

"Hey..." Derrick said to get her out of her trance.

"Hey!" Massie was surprised that he was there, when did he get there? "What's up?"

"'What's up?' That's how you want to start this conversation? Jeez Mass..." Derrick seemed genuinely upset. This was Massie's chance. She looked at him, really looked at him. She looked into his beautiful hazel eyes (A/N are his eyes hazel?), and his pink lips. The lips where she had her first kiss. She looked at how upset he was. She hurt him. It was her fault that he had all this pain. Massie felt so horrible. Then, she thought of ChrisAbeley. He was older, yes. But, she and Chris had nothing on Derrick and Massie. They were undeafeatable. Massie and Derrick could do anything they wanted to do; together. "Look, Mass, are you getting back together with Chris? Because I love you. Truly love you, and if you don't feel the same-"

"Shut up," Massie had cut him off. "Let me speak. I am not getting back together with Chris. I have no feelings whatsoever for him. Last night, I was talking to him. I didn't think you would want to give me another chance. I thought that I had lost you forever."

"Mass, you could never lose me!"

"I know that now. Derrick, I love you. I know were only in eighth grade, but i honestly believe that I love you, and that's good enough for right now, right?"

"Of course it is! Who cares if were in eighth grade? I know how I feel, and you do too! So, does this mean we are back together?" Massie got up, slid in the booth next to him, and kissed him like they had never kissed before.

"Yes. We are back together!" Hearing the words come out of her mouth filled her with this warm sensation. She couldn't believe she was back with him. She loved him, and she would never lose him, ever again. Hearing the words come out of her mouth filled Derrick with so much warmth and feeling, that he grabbed her around her neck, and pulled her lips back to his. He would never let her go, she was his forever.

BOCD

Morning Assembly

Monday, October 19

8:30AM

Claire was sitting in between Cam and Massie. On Massie's other side was Derrick. The two had been inseparable since sunday. Claire was so happy for them of course, but she needed to talk to Massie. It had been DAYS since they talked!

Claire: Hey, M, we need to talk...

Massie: Bout what?

Claire: Just I'll come over tonight, and it can be just you and me. okay?

Massie: Yeah, that sounds fine! Is everything okay?

Claire: It will be :)

Massie: Okay, well hey, you know I am always here for you. Love you best friend :)

Claire: Love you too!

Claire had known that Massie meant what she said, and nothing made Claire happier than having a friend like Massie.

Hey everyone, So I uploaded another chapter! I know it has been a while, but I actually have the next chapter done, so if I get a lot of reviews I'll post it! Enjoy!

XOXO,

Derrick and Edward Lover

PS. The next chapter is what you all have been waiting for...the Halloween party!


	5. Chapter 3

**OCD **

**The Upstairs Girl's bathroom**

**Monday, October 19th**

**9:00 AM**

Massie, Claire, Alicia, and Kristen were waiting in the upstairs girl's bathroom. They were waiting for Skye to get there with the new Room details. They were currently skipping gym, so who cares how long it takes. Although, Massie was getting nervous. What if Skye was joking with them. What if there wasn't a new room? Massie was also starting to get nervous with all of the nerves she kept having. Maybe she needed medicine to calm her down...that's the next thing she has to worry about.

"Mass, are we sure she is coming? What if she forgot?" Alicia was starting to get nervous also.

"She's coming," Massie reassured the group. Then, to calm all of their nerves, a beautiful, tall blond walked into the room.

"Hey guys, miss me?" Skye asked, already knowing the answer.

"Skye, what took you so long?" Massie asked in her best 'don't ever keep me waiting ever again' voice.

"Wow, Mass, so forceful. I guess next time I won't take time out of MY day to help you and your little group. I guess I can also find a different girl to give the new room to..." Massie was now beyond furious. Why had Skye always tried to make her look like a fool in front of the PC?

"No, where is the room."

"Follow me..."

"Wait. Before we go anywhere, how does it work now that we have coed ESP?" Alicia asked.

"Ahh, good question Leesh," Skye said. "The new camera is in the boys lounge. The lounge is right outside their locker room, and you can watch it when guys have gym class." Skye said this like it was obvious, but how were they supposed to know?

"Isn't that like...illegal?" Claire asked hesitantly.

"No, if it was IN the lockerroom, then yes. But it's in the lounge so it's fine."

"How are we certain they will be in the lounge?" Kristen asked.

"Look. You get 10 minutes to change, right? Well, it takes guys 2 minutes. The best part about the camera is that they don't need to be in the lounge for you to hear them. Any more questions, or can I lead you to the room now?"

"Lead away," Massie said before anyone could ask anything else. The questions were annoying her.

Skye lead them out of the bathroom and down the hall. They arrived at the stairwell for the roof, and climbed up one flight. They looked around, knowing the next flight led to the stairwell door. Then Skye went to the code-locked door.

"Okay, who's ready for the new room? The code is 1-2-2-3-8."

She unlocked the door, and opened it.

The girls walked in, and then gasped.


	6. Surprise

Hey guys...

So, awkward, I'm updating. I literally haven't been on this site in forever, and I got an email about someone recently favoring my story and I realized I never finished...

I then reread my stories, and I really want to finish it..I feel like I owe it to myself, and you guys to finish. However, I'll only do it if you want me too. So let me know what you think.

Also, to the girl who commented about me not following what happened after Lisi's book...this is the sequal to my story, not hers'. Read the description before making a comment. thanks.

Alright, so let me know what you want me to do.

xoxo

Derrick and Edward Lover


End file.
